


The Mind Of A Psycho

by CryingKitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Genocide Run, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genocide Route, Nonbinary Frisk, POV First Person, Spoilers - Genocide Route, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingKitten/pseuds/CryingKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name's unimportant, my emotions are unneeded, and my goal is the only thing on my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mind Of A Psycho

*** Where are the knives.**

 

*** In my way.**

 

*** Looks like free EXP.**

 

*** The day I came here.**

 

*** His bed.**

 

*** My bed.**

 

*** It's me, C̵̵̵̵̵̵̵̵̵̘͈̠̭̝̱̟̥̦͂̌̇͂ͨͤ̒͂᷀̃͂͜͝Ḧ̵̵͖̙͂̑A̸̵̵͂͗̇͘R̵̵᷿̳͐͂̋A̵̵̲̭̩͂͞.**

 

I tapped my hands idly on the computer's surface. This game's oddly addictive, and I've played it before. I've never gone through with the Genocide Run, however, but after I uninstalled it by accident and my saves were corrupted, I decided I could see what the fuss about the post-genocide true-ending is.

 

I wasn't exactly... nice, anyways.

 

I felt no remorse as I destroyed them, the only emotions in my mind and body being determination, aggravation, and sadistic joy.

 

I was going through a bit of a rough time and let out most of my mind by destroying this entire species, this virtual world. It was satisfying, each boss destroyed and made much less challenging, really.

 

I remember each song by heart, each boss battle's name, each event. I never looked up videos because I still liked the blinded aspect, the 'fresh' and 'new' feeling.

 

Of course, I knew Sans was the final and most difficult boss, I'm not stupid.

 

I respected the characters who tried hardest, honestly.

 

Undyne, well, she was really tough, and she was optimistic even in death, and I admire that. A trait I never really had - seeing the best of the worst. She made me lose most of my items that I was saving, all of my snow pieces mostly, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.

 

Alphys, ah, little, defenseless Alphys. Like Mettaton said, she really was the only smart one, now wasn't she? With the lack of monsters she made my job easier, but I still regret not being able to fight her, of course she couldn't fight back but we all dream.

 

Mettaton. I've always loved his NEO form, but none of the others. Mainly because he's trying so hard but failing twice as badly, he makes a show that kills him, and I can only imagine Alphys's face when she watches this moment on her cameras. I loved how he spoke, even when you kill him but don't complete the genocide run. "I know you're holding back". It affected me, he knew a lot of things and he did so much to try and help. But of course, he failed.

 

And what I've seen of Asgore, he's been my favorite throughout it all, but I'm not there yet, sadly...

 

But there's always been a hole in my heart burning with the fires of hatred, doused with gasoline.

 

I could say it's the inner hipster in me, but I prefer the term "random hatred", y'know, the thing when you hate someone for seemingly no reason. We all do it.

 

The main characters I hate always rubbed me the wrong way, some even fueled this destructive rampage!

 

The one who caused it all, you ask? Sans. Well, Sans and the narrator, Chara if you want to see it that way.

 

Sans was a shady guy, following me everywhere, knowing about the resets and saves more than others, and I was slowly letting the flames ignite.

 

First I found the toy knife, simple but seeing that landscape made me feel as though it... meant something. 

 

Next was the famous 'Sans Date' when he told me what happened if he never made that promise.

 

Oooh, that cold stare, the casual 'forgeddaboutit' attitude, the freakiness slowly morphed in my mind and heart, my SOUL, if you will, and made some small embers.

 

Out of spite I reset and killed Toriel, getting back to the date to see his reaction.

 

Out of spite I reset and killed Papyrus, getting through the game up to Asgore in an attempt to find him.

 

Out of spite, I became his 'friend', and right after I felt the time was right...

 

I reset. Though this was much different.

 

I spent hours grinding and killing, fighting and healing, everything I could to make his life hell, but I was weak, I fell for Papyrus's rouse and stopped.

 

Now here we are, just you and I, comedian. I may not be the fastest but I am the most determined human you'll ever meet.

 

So...

 

**Are you ready to have a bad time?**


End file.
